


[vid] Congratulations

by starlady



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Hamilton References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlady/pseuds/starlady
Summary: Congratulations, you have invented a new kind of stupid.





	[vid] Congratulations

audio: Dessa, "Congratulations"

stream: **[on Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/282153118)** for people in Germany; password: Anakin  
download: **[185MB on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vyfx1k52qyl2l2q/starlady_Congratulations.mp4?dl=0)**

 

 

**[Lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/dessa/congratulations.html) **

**Author's Note:**

> You will note that one of the tags on my reblog of the above gifset is "it works on multiple levels omfg," which…is what this vid does. I ship the prequel OT3, and in a weird way this is probably as close as I will ever get to trying to make a prequel OT3 vid. (It already contains about 80% of the shots in the entire three movies in which all three of the main characters are in the same frame.) I love them, and this vid is about the end of everything. Sixty years later in-universe and people are still fighting the war that resulted because these three people couldn't get it together.
> 
> As you can probably tell from this vid, I have a weird Hamilton ship too; let's just say that if I were to rewrite it in space, it would include Alexander/Angelica as well as the more popular Hamilton ships. So it wasn't a difficult choice to make Obi-Wan the Angelica/POV character here, just like it wasn't a difficult choice to cut the last verse about Eliza's future, which…doesn't exist for Padmé. (The greatest injustice and worst canonical fate for any character in the saga, and those are the facts.)
> 
> Technically, I think they need to do a new 4K scan of the original ROTS film print, because there are parts where the current Blu-Ray doesn't look so good, particularly in comparison to Rogue One (bonus points for spotting the one shot from that movie in this vid). It would be nice if they could also re-release the original DVD deleted scenes when they do that, because working with those clips in this vid was not thrilling. I enhanced them as much as I dared before they got too grainy, which was not a lot, and you can totally tell. ANH, by contrast, looks pretty great on Blu-ray, and Alec Guinness' performance is amazing.
> 
> May the Force be with you. And for the sake of the galaxy, tell people you love them before you amputate their limbs and leave them to burn to death on a hellfire planet.
> 
> I'm [on tumblr](https://starlady38.tumblr.com/).


End file.
